


Is Love Enough?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: SiriusLily. Don't stop reading because it said that. Please give it a chance. : Anywayz, Sirius is in love with the one girl he can't have. Or can he? Rating for STRONG language and some sexual content. Complete. If I get enough reviews then I will continue. :)





	Is Love Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Okay, I wrote this last night so it's probably not very good. Sorry. Anywayz, here it is. Hope you like it. :)

\--------------

Sirius sighed as he walked slowly down to the lake. He just needed some time alone. Time to think. “Damn it,” Sirius muttered as he turned and punched the tree next to him. This couldn’t be happening to him. Not to him. She would never be his. Never! Even if it was possible that she would want him then he couldn’t be with her.

Sirius punched the tree again. Drawing his hand back, he began shaking it to get the pain to go away. But it felt good. It helped to make it all go away. “Not about her,” Sirius muttered. He had gone seventh years trying to make the feelings go away.

They fucking wouldn’t! He still wanted her. He wanted her just as much as he always did. Sirius Black was in love with a girl. And worse, Sirius Black was in love with a girl he would never have.

Finally at the edge of the lake, Sirius Black slumped with his head in his hands. “Sirius?” Sirius looked up questioningly, it couldn’t be _her._

Sirius looked up. “Lily.”

Lily smiled nervously. “What are you doing out here?” Lily said as she sat down next to him.

Sirius’ breath caught as she leaned back so her breasts pushed against her shirt. She was wearing muggle clothes, a buttoned blouse and jeans. Lily gently fluffed out her hair and the red looked perfect against the green grass.

Sirius tried to act calm and natural but he couldn’t help but think of the fact that him and Lily were sitting here alone in the dark. It was all he could not to lean over and kiss. _Remember!_ And then Sirius’ conscience had to kick in. _James loves her!_ Right. James loved her. Sirius could never go behind his mate’s back like that.

“Just hanging out. I could ask the same of you.” Sirius smiled at how cool he sounded.

Lily smiled and Sirius was sure that she had to hear his heart pounding. “Nothing. I just couldn’t sleep and since we don’t have classes tomorrow since it’s Saturday I decided to take a walk.”

Sirius nodded and noticed that if he looked just right then he could get a glimpse of her bra through her blouse buttons.

“Sirius, are you looking down my shirt?” Lily asked and Sirius jumped.

“Lily, dear. Do you really think that I would do something like that?” Sirius pretended to be offended but he really wanted to know what he had heard in her voice. Was it just amusement? Disgust? Or something more? _James!_ His conscience shouted. **Shut up!** Sirius argued back and then mentally hit himself when he realized that he was arguing with his conscience.

“Yes, I do believe you would do something like that,” Lily said with a laugh. She leaned closer and Sirius could finally realize what he was doing. He smelled a faint scent of alcohol that probably nobody else would’ve smelt. Only he could because of his extra-fine senses from being a dog.

Lily smiled as she leaned closer to him. “Would you like a better view?”

Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Sirius couldn’t breathe. Of course he wanted a better look. Oh fuck! He couldn’t do this. If he looked down then he knew that he would have a very good glimpse of her breasts. Oh fuck!

“Lily, you’re drunk,” Sirius said flatly.

Am not,” Lily argued and she gave him a very winning smile. _Oh fuck!_ Sirius nodded as he, for once, agreed with his conscience. Lily was even fucking winning over his conscience. This meant that he was in serious deep shit.

“Lily,” Sirius tried to think of something to say. His jaw worked a few minute before his mouth closed. He opened it again. “Lily we can’t.”

“Why not?” Lily gave him a somewhat hurt look. Sure, she’d had one or two alcoholic beverages. But that was only because Potter had been bugging her again. Damn Potter could drive a nun to drink.

“Because,” Sirius tried desperately to think of a valid reason. She wasn’t too drunk that it impaired her judgment. She knew exactly what she was doing. _Think of James._ **I can’t!** _He’s your best friend._ **Then he should support me in this.** Sirius wanted to shake himself. He couldn’t keep on going on arguing with himself.

Lily was still leaning over but she jerked back with a blush. “I’m sorry, Sirius. I just thought that... I mean, you always looked at me. And... Oh, sorry.”

Lily started to get up but Sirius grabbed her arm. “This is so wrong,” Sirius murmured before his lips settled on hers. Lily leaned in closer again. Sirius put his arms around her to pull her even closer. Their bodies were now flush against each other.

“Wow,” Lily said with a happy sigh as they pulled apart for a breath.

Sirius smiled down at her. “Am I a good kisser? You know I’ve heard from a lot of girls that...”

Lily whapped him in the chest with a laugh. “Sirius Black, you are so arrogant.”

“Is it warranted, though?”  
Lily grinned. “Yes, I do believe it is warranted.” Then she pulled him in for another kiss.

_Sirius, oh, Sirius! Think of James. James. Remember him? Your best friend? Your blood friend? Your brother? The guy you’d give your life for? Sirius! Are you listening to me?_ Sirius groaned as she pulled back again.

“Did you hear that?” Lily asked as she gently put her finger on his lips.

Sirius looked like he wanted to kill someone. Actually, he would’ve spared the person he wanted to kill if he could just kiss her again. He shook his head as he realized that she still wanted an answer.

“I think someone’s there.” Lily gave him a regretful look. “We can’t be found out here together. I suppose we should go.”

“Do we have to?” Sirius whined. He couldn’t let her go. He was afraid that the next morning she would forget all about him.

Lily smiled as she leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. “I will see you in the morning.”

Sirius smiled as she walked up. _James is going to be so pissed if he learns what you did._ **Which is why he isn’t going to learn about it.**

\-----------------------

The next morning Sirius went down to breakfast late. He had snuck back to the boy’s dormitory and had spent half of the night thinking of her and the kiss they shared.

“Good morning, Padfoot. You’re up late,” James greeted him as he sat down to breakfast.

Sirius yawned. “Morning, Prongs. Moony. Wormtail. I couldn’t sleep.”

James nodded. “See Lily down there? Looking exceptionally hot this morning. I love her.”

Sirius choked on his pumpkin juice which drew Lily’s attention over to him. Sirius caught her eye and she blushed and looked away.

“What was that about?” James asked as he pat Sirius on the back.

Sirius groaned. “Nothing. Just had trouble swallowing.”

James nodded although he still looked suspicious. “Okay, Padfoot.”

Sirius nodded and spent the rest of breakfast sneaking glances down the table to try to look at Lily without James seeing.

Their first class of the day was potions which the Marauders and Lily had together.

Sirius walked into class a few seconds early and, somewhat reluctantly, sat down next to James. He glanced at Lily and she gave him a secret wink. Sirius winked back.

“Who are you winking at?” James asked, looking around Lily to see who Sirius could be winking at. It wasn’t like he was winking at his lady love.

Sirius coughed. “I wasn’t winking. I, uh, had something in my eye.”

James nodded and was about to say something but stopped as Professor Slughorn walked into class.

“Class, we will be working on a transformation potion that should be bright purple when you are done. Here are the partners. No arguing about them.” Professor Slughorn gave a glance to James and Sirius who were the most likely to complain. “Lupin and Pettigrew.” Remus and Peter smiled and moved closer. “Potter and Row.” James looked over at one of Lily’s best friends and gave a winning smile. “Snape and Trenton.” Joshua Trenton, who was a seventh-year Gryffindor gave a scowl at being paired with the greasy Slytherin. Professor Slughorn continued reading until finally Sirius’ name was called. “Black and Evans.”

Sirius gave a smile and went to sit next to her. “Hey,” she whispered as Professor Slughorn read off the last couple of names.

Sirius smiled. “Hey.”  
Lily cleared her throat as Professor Slughorn walked past them and Sirius grinned. “Okay, so should we get started?”

“We’re in potions, Sir-Black.” Lily tried to keep up the pretense of them being almost strangers. However it was so hard when she couldn’t get their kiss out of her head.

“Exactly, that’s why I said we should get started.” Sirius gave a cheeky grin and marveled at how much he had been grinning and smiling lately. He had finally gotten the girl he wanted.

_James! Alert! Alert! Must think of James!_ **Shut up. I will not think of him while I am fantasizing about her.** _Okay, okay. Fine. Then think of Patrick Nicolsan._ Sirius shuddered as he did indeed think of him. They had hung out with Patrick a lot. They had even been considering adding him to the Marauders. Then he had been hitting on Lily. It had all been over then.

**I’m his best friend.** _But you’re stealing his girlfriend._ **He’s not his damn girlfriend!** _He loves her though._ **It’s just a stupid crush.** _You’re pathetic._

Sirius smiled as they finally finished adding the ingredients. “Now it simmers for ten minutes.” Sirius’ attention was immediately drawn to Lily’s lips as she talked. She was wearing a touch of lipstick. Not enough to make her look like a slut, but enough to make her look beautiful. Speaking of her lips, Sirius thought. _James is sitting right behind you_. **Right. Right. I knew that!** _I’m rolling my eyes._ **You don’t have eyes.** _Ugh._

Sirius slowly put his hand underneath the desk and searched. Lily nearly jumped as she felt his hand touch her leg. He moved his hand around a little and she finally realized what he was doing and lowered her hand under the desk as well.

Sirius grasped her hand with a smile and squeezed it gently. She gave him a startled look and jerked her head towards James. He smiled and gave a ‘don’t worry’ look. She rolled her eyes.

“Padfoot, your potion’s done,” Remus whispered as he poked Sirius in the side.

Sirius yelped, a lot like a dog, and dropped Lily’s hand. He noticed what had made Remus say that to him as he saw the potion about to boil over the cauldron. “Right, thanks.” Remus nodded and went back to watch his own potion.

Lily had to laugh as Sirius frantically threw ingredients in to stop the potion from flowing over. Finally, she reached over and, giving him a satisfied smile, threw in the right ingredient. The potion immediately stopped boiling and turned a bright purple.

Sirius smiled and grabbed her hand to give it a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

Across the room, one Severus Snape was watching them and smiling a very wicked smile.

The young couple in love, however, didn’t notice.

\------------------

Okay, this is it. I am going to leave this as a one-shot. If I get enough reviews then I might continue it. I really hope you liked it. :  



End file.
